


Septiplier One-Shots #2!

by xXPartyWithASunWolfXx (orphan_account)



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Better stoofs, Deppression rocks!, GET READY TO PARTY!, I already sound like crap, I don't have problems!, M/M, MORE CHAPTERS!, More creativity, Oh god, Woo!, Woo-hoo!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xXPartyWithASunWolfXx
Summary: Hoi! Guess what's back! Back again!So this is a continuation of the one-shots! And if you read the stupid as fuck tags than you'll notice: 1- they're crap and 2! I said better stories.....somewhe- I referenced it. Reason: I feel like I wasn't giving my best in the first part so, now I promise to do this one better! Now that that's cleared up........Enjoy your stay on my profile. We provide, hot cocoa, sprite, cheeze-itz, gram crackers and depression inside every self deprecating joke I tell. I'll leave you to it. (I'm taking requests now)





	1. Brighter Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, no stories yet! Wait till tommorow or something! Idk, I have to go back to school tommorow.......ok maybe not tommorow, but the weekend...or that half day that's coming up or that mid break also coming up.... So...basically until I get time!

So....I'm not posting a story today so I guess I'll just leave this random draft from my thing I work on when I'm not writing Septiplier.......enjoy.....

My mind's been such a blur lately. All that sweet fun. I’ve never felt so good when waking up in these dreadful mornings that now seem to have suns in them every time I open up my eyes. I stared out the window and saw the beautiful sky, reminiscing all the great parties and fun sleep overs I've had with my friends and the people that actually cared about my existence. I tossed the grey covers off and got up. When was the last time I smiled? I questioned. I smirked at that. It was only a few seconds ago. My old mind set would have said a year ago, but….now the only response was 5 seconds ago. I caught myself thinking too hard again and traveled downstairs to start my day, which I of course did with spirit and life. I twirled out the door with my shiny new clothes and car keys and headed out to...somewhere special. Red Harabach was out and about in the world again!

I felt especially peppy today. My friends and I danced under the rainbow lights and laughed as the DJ winked at me with a smirk and spun my favorite song. I danced my “best” and so did Roby and Rare, my two best childhood friends. People chanted our names and…..I wasn’t feeling sad for once. Why didn’t I see the world like this before? It amazed me how I didn’t.

***

My keys were in my hand again and we were off. Roby fist bumped me as I devoured some frozen yogurt at our table. A few people waved as they passed by. I waved back joyfully and admired the cafe’s umbrella. I spun it and watched the colors spin. So bright and mixed up. We laughed together as all of us stared at the artificial rainbow above us, never thinking to stop and just sitting there for an eternity laughing at nothing. I feel good. I feel good. I feel good. And never for a second did I think otherwise.


	2. Only The Darkest Of Nights Will Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark has found a new toy to play with and boy does he really love to play with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Its been about a week now, hasn't it? I'm sorry! School and stuff, gotta take dem classes to get into college! (Stay in school kids)
> 
> Random Advice for Today: Stay in school and try your best! Cause from a story my CW teacher told me, you definitely don't want to get stuck working at a gas station as a drop out. (It was a former student of hers) ...heh..heh Cause it could possibly blow up at any moment! Man they walk a dangerous road.... We should all just appreciate how brave they are, filling up our tanks everyday at the brink of death and filling up their lungs with poisonous gas! Appreciation is needed!

I was enraptured once again in one of my amazingly wild and vivid dreams. It was one hell of a doozy this time. Tonight left me with being Captain Jack-Septiceye of the 7 seas! I was a ferocious man, known for many a victories amongst most of my other pirate comrades with a menacing full beard and a sword only fit for a tough sea prince like moi. I was sailing away with my men on a journey to apparently find the golden Septiceye….that for some reason use to belong to me somehow... _ somehow _ . I continuously wriggled under the soft green duvet of the bed, trying to play along with the imagined story while being snuggled nicely between multiple fluffy pillows that kept me asleep and warm.

 

Fridays always brought about the best or weirdest of my dreams since this day meant: No Collabs, no editing an hour long special for the channel and no camera up in my face as I torture my neighbor’s ear drums. No stress at all on Fridays. Ahh, everything was gonna be awesome tonight! I thought as dream me hung from the boat's ropes holding up the crows nest.

 

I sighed as I could practically smell the salty ocean air, everything was going perfectly. Well until I thought that at least. In the distance a mighty kraken had made itself at home in the path of me ship, lashing it’s tentacles out in anger that we dared traverse it’s glorious waters. I took out my mighty blade from the green, worn sheath and yelled random commands, I couldn’t comprehend to my crew. The ship bustled with shouting and screaming as the ship turned a bit sideways. I went to the upper deck and gripped a strong rope aboard the vessel. I let my sword fly as it cut through it like butter and felt the wind take my feet with it as it carried me through the sky. 

 

The Kraken was only a few mere inches away from connecting with my sharp blade of unbreakable steel. I could feel the rush of victory bubble non-stop in my chest, hear the chanteys we were later gonna sing of this mighty victory and picture the scurvy ridden smiles of my ship-mates as they rejoiced knowing that our hard work had paid off in the end. 

 

I ripped through its gelatin-like head a small bit, seeing the flow of its blood fill it in quickly and hear it splashing the ocean in an attempt to break loose somehow. The beast let out a bloodcurdling scream from its wheezy lungs as I almost connected steel to its brain. Just as I thought my mouth could finally sing my notorious battle cry, I felt my eyes suddenly dilate and my breath hitch. I felt a burning sensation in my chest as my beauty of a boat, awesome crew and the mighty beast known as the Kraken, disappear before me own eyes. I could see I was still wearing my imagined captain's uniform, but instead of its usual, purple, white, green and gold colors all I could see was red and silver splattered all over me like a mistake an Artist might make on his canvas if he were to trip except this wasn’t a beautiful work of art in any form, it was an atrocious nightmare.

 

I felt woozy as I followed the sword’s hilt to the handle where I was sure I would find the bastard who stabbed me. I didn’t expect this, no matter how many times I blinked in disbelief I couldn’t nor wouldn’t believe what my own eyes were telling me. Taken aback at seeing the face of the man I trusted the most my brain finally calmed down enough to analyze the situation. The face was of my best friend Mark, but something didn’t seem right. He held a wide, disturbing smirk on his features and a dark glare held the place of his sincere, dark chocolate iris’. I was baffled this gentle man would hurt me. I suddenly felt the blade wedge deeper into my chest as it plunged through me entirely. My spine felt as if it were connecting with my still beating heart, it was throbbing that harshly. Panic began to sink in as I actually felt large amounts of agony throb through every inch of my body. Screaming started disrupting my rationality as the fact that I was being brutally murdered in my own imagination and could actually feel it was settling into my mind. What was happening!? I coughed up a pool of blood, making his job even messier than most likely intended and continued my pain drenched screams of terror. He began to maniacally laugh at my vulnerable state as tears pooled down to the blackness of the floor. The tears were real, I could feel them, I could taste them rolling into my mouth, I actually felt broken, lost and disturbed, not to mention actually in danger. My mind swirled and hallucinated as my head lolled to different sides repeatedly, my neck had practically become Jello. 

 

“M-Mark, wha-wh-why?” I gasped and gagged at the metallic taste in my mouth.

 

I blinked just a few more times before finally letting the feelings and emotions engulf me in a black void of eternal sleep.

 

“Nighty-night, Captain Jack.” Was what he whispered to me before I finally became a dead corpse hanging loosely on his blade.

 

***

 

“Ah! What the hell!?” I sat upright in a cold sweat. 

 

I breathed and huffed at the terrifyingly realistic nightmare I just ensued. As I tried to get up and grab something out of the kitchen to calm down, I felt a sudden weight hold me down. I wiped my eyes and noticed a pair of legs on my waist dressed in black jeans. My eyes traveled upwards to reveal Mark sitting on top of me with his black hair a mess and holding a wild grin on his face. It looked exactly like the Mark from my dream, but it couldn’t be real...could it? 

 

“Mark? What are ye doing here?” 

 

“I’m not Mark. That idiot is nowhere near my level of intelligence. I’m Darkiplier sweetheart.”

 

He quickly gripped my wrists roughly and pulled us both closer, popping my arm out my socket slightly and whispered eerily in my ear.

 

“And I’m gonna haunt your nightmares until you join me in  **_hell_ ** .” 

 

I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach as he forcibly placed his vial lips on mine. I backed away immediately and broke off the forced connection. Ugh, it sent shivers down my spine as he stared hungrily into my terrified pupils. 

 

“Soon enough you won’t be able to resist me.” 

 

And like that, he gone like the wind. His body formed into smoke and drifted off to only god knows where. I held my head, due to the sudden shock and immediately called Mark.

 

_ “Hey Jack... what’s up? It’s like 2:30 Am man.” _ He yawned with a scratchy voice.

 

“Mark, I think I’m going insane.”

 

_ “What do you mean?” _

 

“Who the hell is Darkiplier!?”

 

I heard the hang up sound play and received a strange text message from him.

 

_ 2:31am- Doofus: I’ll be there in a few hours. Stay inside and don’t move. _

  
“Mark what’s going on?” I questioned in fear as I sat in the room alone afraid for my life.


	3. It'll Be A Walk In The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple Walk in the park right? Oh no, not for Jackaboy atleast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter today, but I'm out of inspiration for a good story that I think is deemed readable for now so enjoy this short story until I come up with something. It's so cheesy......kill me.
> 
> Random Advice for Today: Not everything is gonna go your way, you should understand that, but if you steal someones car and go into a high speed pursuit with the police then you shouldn't stop at your school and pick up your friends! Geez, kids these days don't even know how to commit a proper felony anymore!

"So ya say yer single now, right?"

"Yeah...She was a bit of a bitch. I never really liked her anyways." Mark sighed at his 20th failure as a boyfriend.

"Really, Mark? You would do anything she told ya to. You were practically a brainwashed mess around that woman." Jack punched his buddies arm playfully.

"Yeah, I know..." Mark hung his head low as he walked.

"Man, tunnel vision hits ya hard when you find someone. Ya gotta stop doing that to yerself!"

"Jack, its just. As a kid I didn't exactly have friends or rarely any girlfriends so, its as if old habits tend to sneak up on me whenever I find someone. I get worried they'll leave so I try my best to make sure they don't."

"Well, I sure haven't left yet and I doubt I will. I find yer company great!" 

Mark turned his head in order to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure! Why would yer best friend lie ta ya?" 

"Well you're kinda lying to me now."

"What!? How?"

"Cause you're not my best friend, you're my boyfriend...That is if you say yes."

Jack stood silent and surprised. Mark's heart started to crack as Jack took his time to think about what just happened. Thoughts raced through his head as his lips curled up into a sweet smile.

"OF COURSE! I've been waiting for you to say that fer a while!" Jack flung himself into a hug with Mark.

"What?"

"Let's just say, I've had my options open fer a while." 

They both leaned in for a chaste, but passionate kiss on the lips as the heat in their cheeks rose to 100000 Degrees. 

"Well, I'm sorta glad you had."


	4. Some Antiseptic Will Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has been hiding something from a certain creature of the night for a very long time. And let's just say he isn't much of a waiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello people! I grace thee with thi presence. I suck at planning due dates.....anywho...I planned on getting this out sooner, I'm sorry, but I couldn't be bothered to be left alone long enough for me to finish this at the time I wanted to so here it is now at least. 
> 
> Random Advice for Today: Time is a precious thing, try not to waste it unless you're a timelord then time is useless. Dr.Who!!!

“Are you sure this will work?” 

 

“Yeah! Remember, I’ve had this happen to me own eye befer so don’t go mistrustin me now.”

 

“Alright, alright Dr. Mcloughlin.” Mark giggled from the top of the bathroom counter.

 

He rolled his eyes playfully as Jack applied some Antiseptic to his infected eye. Felix, one out of 4 of Mark’s and Jack’s closest friends, was standing in the corner with clear worry painted all over his face.  Maybe Felix had been a  bit of a rough kid and maybe accidently ran into Mark and pushed him down an open sewer drain out in the fields. Though it wasn’t entirely him, Wade was the one who threw the ball at him in the first place. This wasn’t the first time he had injured someone, oh no, but it still hurt to see his friends in pain due to him. He was racked with guilt at the sight of Marks infected eye.

 

“I’m so sorry Mark, I didn’t mean-”

 

“Oh, it’s fine Felix, really. It was an accident. It’s just lucky we got a “nurse” in the house.” He assured the Swedish teen.

 

“I’m not a nurse! My ma just happens to have some Antiseptic handy.” Jack giggled. "And how! You look like a fresh  out of the hospital newborn again."

 

"Ha, ha, ha. Thanks, Nurse Jack."

 

"I'm not a nurse!" 

 

“Hey isn’t that the name of your alter ego?” Felix questioned after remembering the name suddenly.

 

“Um, yeah why?”

 

“Well I just remembered, you haven’t gotten him to show up yet and when  _ your  _ eye got infected I was sure-”

 

“I’m glad he hasn’t shown up.” Jack’s smile faded as he stared only at the ground. “ Dark won’t have anyone to play with.”

 

“Are you really still hung up on that?” Mark put his hand onto Jack’s shoulder. “You know he was lying right? All that stuff isn’t true. Dark was only trying to make you scared of Anti is all so you wouldn’t be confident enough to handle him. I’m sure you’ll do great with controlling him.”

 

“Great my arse, Mark. Hell, you know how many times we find all his “lies” to be true? Almost every time! And if he’s right about Anti then I’ll just keep suppressing him.”

 

“Yeah,  _ almost  _ every time.” He smiled. 

 

Jack placed the medicine beside Mark and walked out with a huff. A door slam was heard and a loud scream was sounding from beyond it. 

 

“Should I..?” Felix opened his mouth.

 

“No...no, just uh..let him be.” 

 

He hopped off the counter and faced the oval mirror with a serious demeanor. Mark pulled up the sleeves to his jacket to reveal a strange black tattoo on his arm which he scratched deeply into causing his arm to bleed immensely. He crunhed his teeth together as the pain subsided. A swirl of Dark matter appeared inside the weird mirror realm and formed itself into a duplicate of Mark. It’s beating red eyes and sharp fanged smile made Felix hudle more into the corner and shake a bit. He pulled at the collar of his shirt for safety. 

 

“Dark, why are you doing this to Jack? Tell me now! And I want no games!”

 

“Ha, ha, ha.” The evil manifestation gurgled. “I’m only messing with him. All I want is a new play buddy, Felix’s ego isn’t the most...pleasant to be around.”

 

“Hey!” 

 

“Shut up twat.” 

 

“What are you planning on doing to him!?”

 

“If I just told you this wouldn’t be any fun. But let me tell you this: Anti is going to be stronger than you know. If your little Jackaboy keeps doing what he’s doing it’ll only make matters worse. And I like it when things get worse.”

 

“What do you mean, keeps doing what he’s doing?”

 

“Why don’t you see for yourself.”

 

With that Dark shifted back into his shadowy form and Marks breached skin became good as new.

 

“We heard him go out the back door, right?”

 

Felix nodded his head in confirmation and the two rushed out to find Jack. The minute the door swung open the sight before them was almost too terrifying to watch.

 

Jack was laying in the grass, seeming all nice and snug in his own little patch of sunlight and was steadily breathing. He seemed to be alright at first glance, but as the two crept closer, scars seemed to appear everywhere. 

 

Scratches, burns, bruises, deep cuts, scars and some weird green liquids were caked onto Jack’s skin. His elf-like ears seemed to be more prominent than ever, he bore two sharp canines where normal ones should be and one long scar drew itself over one of his closed eyes. 

 

“Jack! OH my god! Jack!!” Mark held Jack’s head on his lap as Felix examined more of his body, finding even more indents on his pale Irish skin. 

 

“Oh my god! What happened to you!?” Mark’s heart ripped and teared at the broken sight of Jack. What had happened to him? 

 

“Dark did say this particular one was going to be pretty strong. I haven’t seen anything this bad since you had your breaking point.”

 

“I-I-I know…..J-just...this is what happened?” 

 

“Yeah...pretty much. Ok, maybe I didn’t tell you everything.” 

 

Jack’s eyes slowly fluttered open as he groaned. His scars and markings slowly healed along with the huge scar on his eye and all his monstrous features. A small flash of green light bounded across the brim of his eyebrow leaving behind a strange marking that was also as weirdly shaped as Mark’s.

 

“So, he reached his breaking point then…” Mark let go of his friend as he stood up and watched from a distance. 

 

Jack was back on his feet in a few minutes with wobbly knees and a headache the size of the Grand Canyon. His eyes swayed until they landed on Mark and Felix staring at him with concerned frowns. 

 

“Are you ok?” 

 

“Ya-yeah, yeah fine, just weak in the-” 

 

Jack fell to the ground in a heap, eyes closing as he hit the ground hard. Mark rushed over immediately grabbing the Irishmen with care and damp eyes. His heart raced as Jack fell asleep in his arms. 

 

“He’ll be alright, trust me yours was much worse.”

 

“I-I-I hope so..”

 

Blood dripped down Mark’s arm slowly as tears flooded his vision. He didn’t seem to notice the subtle sting on his right shoulder or the tiny bit of glass stuck in it. 

 

“I know so, dear Markimoo. I know so.” Dark’s shadowy figure dissipated into the mirror realm along with the limp body of a green haired freak in his arms. 


	5. I Ordered A Black Coffee, Not A Doctors Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets a very peculiar man with a very peculiar personality, but little does he know the adventures that await him with said man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He, he, he, he. This goes out to all those DW fans out there. (No not the designer! The Show!)
> 
> Random Advice for Today: Goddammit again with the advice's working better in other stories again! Any who.... Remember not to take life so seriously all the time, sometimes a little well needed break is advised.

 

It ticked and ticked and ticked. Time never stops ticking, whether it be on your wrist, on your phone, on a wall or on anything at all, it never stops ticking. It never stops moving, it never is on your side, it never moves or goes anywhere, time is just time and nothing more and you can decide whether you want to use your time wisely or waste it. I decided to waste mine.

 

I never thought time was anything to worry about. I was a punctual man, a no sooner no later man, and I was a rule abiding man. I didn’t break any laws, not even the laws of physics and some would consider me as a prissy little prince, but I didn’t care. As time flew away from me in my years I learned that others found me strange, like I didn’t belong, like I didn’t exist, like….an inanimate object that can walk, breath and sleep. I had always questioned why, but at age 25 I just stopped caring. I stopped trying to make friends, I stopped trying to belong, and I stopped trying to make sense of this world. I didn’t want to learn about its dumb wonders or captivating activities. It was just too horrible and overbearing, just like sitting in this cafe is waiting for my 4:00 to show up.

 

It ticked and ticked. Time never stops ticking, it doesn’t matter where it is, it just never stops ticking. It never stops moving, it never is on your side, it never moves or goes anywhere, time is just time and nothing more and you can decide whether you want to use your time wisely or waste it. I decided to waste my time…. wisely.

 

A moment later there was no ticking. There was no sound. There were no loud conversations between colleagues. There was no more rain outside.

 

Tap…..tap….tap .

 

“Hello~ Good sir!” An Irish accent entered the room. “So, who might you be?”

 

I didn’t reply, still staring at my black coffee.

 

“Yer Coffee looks a bit bland there laddie, why not try a few lumps and some cream? Ya feel me?”

 

He added in some stuff to my coffee to give it a more whiter appearance. I huffed at it since I never took anything other than black, but undoubtedly drank it to take in the fresh, new taste. My eyes bulge. This was the best cup of coffee I had ever drank. I took to sip some more before putting it down and thanking him.

 

“That um...tasted really good.”

 

“I’m glad ya like it laddie.”

 

“How-how did you know I’d like my coffee that way?”

 

“I’m a man of many trades me boy, but that’s not important. We’re here to talk about you.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Hell yeah, you! You know what? I’m not feeling that coat, take it off.”

 

“Ok?” I slid off my navy blue jacket and sat it around the chair.

 

“Hmm, take that tie off too.”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh just do it ya baby. Yer gettin a new one, relax.”

 

“A new one? From where? No, no, no what I should be asking is; why is everyone frozen?”

 

“I thought you didn’t care, Mr. professional fun killer.”

 

“What? How do you-”

 

“I’ve met you once before-alternate timeline- way before this one. Or was it after? Or was it now? I’m not sure, time gets wrapped up in itself some times . Ha, ha, get it? Some-Times!? Wow, you really have no sense of humor. Ok moving on!”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You say ‘what’ a lot, I like you! Now, you still haven’t taken yer tie off! Go!”

 

I shimmied it off through my black, floofy hair, only left with my white business shirt and grey jeans.

 

“Ok, so now are you going to tell me why you stripped me bare?”

 

I got a face full of clothes and was pushed into one of the bathrooms.

 

“Quick! Hurry up and change! I may be a time lord, but I have places to be and things to see.”

 

I heard a weird sound behind me as he walked off, then a loud creak, sounding like one huge door, came from outside followed by a click. He must of left the shop, but… I don’t remember the doors sounding like that.

 

After fixing myself up in whatever he gave me, I studied myself in the mirror. I had a red bowtie that hid underneath a white dress shirt with a tan over jacket and black dress pants. I had various different pockets to my liking and I loved the mad scientist style of it. Though when looking through the pockets I found one of them to glow red. I was a bit scared at first, but eventually scarfed down the courage to take the weird glowing object out.

I held it out in front of me and my eyes studied it in wonder. I wasn’t surprised just wonder filled..I felt nostalgic for some reason, like I had known this object my whole life, but I don’t ever remember seeing anything like this before. It was so weird looking. It was metal while bearing a silver and tan color scheme with a red tip in between some metal claw things. So strange , I thought. It made a weird sound as I held it so I shoved it away into the pocket it came from.

 

I went to go meet up with the mysterious man until I noticed the door was locked on me. What the hell? I pulled and pushed some more before finally accepting the door wasn’t gonna budge. I knew whoever he was wasn’t here anymore so no use calling him for help. I paced around agitated trying to come up with a plan when my weird device started glowing the closer I got to the door, so I whipped it out again.

 

I pointed it at the door hoping it would do whatever it did. Nothing. I then searched for a button or looked for a voice command option, but the quest was futile. I pointed it at the door again and it started glowing and making a really annoying sound. I let it do whatever it was doing and the pitch seemed to get higher every minute until a small click was heard and the door swung open.

 

I immediately jumped out and almost thought about kissing the cafe wall. As I turned my head to find the exit and that prick who I know had to be the one who locked me in there, I was met with a series of slow claps.

 

“Congratulations!!” The weird green haired man stood in the middle of the cafe with a proud smile and his coat hanging over his shoulder.

 

“Congratulations? For what!? YOU LOCKED ME IN THE BATHROOM YOU SON OF A PRICK!”

 

“Just proving that you have the potential to become an amazing time lord like ye told me.”

 

“I never told you anything! And what’s a time lord!?”

 

“Oh, you’ll learn in due time. With the places we’ll go, the people we’ll see, the planets we’ll venture.”

 

“What……?”

 

“I want you to run away with me. Be my companion. Travel with me through time and space, save the galaxy with me! So, Mark Edward Fischbach, will ya do that?”

 

I stood silent for a moment in pure confusion.

 

“I can have ya back home before tea time, no one will even know yer gone.”

 

“No one would even notice anyways.” It had slipped out of my lips so carelessly.

 

His smile widened and he reached into his pocket to pull out another weird alien thing like mine.

 

“Is that a permanent stay then?”

 

“I-I-I- uh, yes?”

 

“Great! Allons-y, my good man!” He began walking off.

 

“Allons-y? Wait what?”

 

“All doctors have em.”

 

“Have wha-So you’re a doctor?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Doctor who?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

He bounced out of the cafe towards a telephone box, sitting near a lamp post.

 

“Where are you taking me?”

 

“To my Tardis of course. Where else?”

 

“Da hell is a Tardis? That’s a phone box.”

 

“Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.” He spoke before stepping inside and closing the door behind him, leaving me in the frozen rain.

 

I examined it for a moment before taking for the door. I pulled it open and the interior amazed me.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Yeah, I get that reaction a lot.” He strutted over with his jacket now hanging loosely on a railing above us.

 

“Wha….?”

 

“You say that too much.”

 

I ran outside, circled the small box then ran back inside, repeating the cycle over and over again.

 

“Oh my god, it’s bigger on the inside.”

 

“Yeah that’s also the definition fer Tardis.”

 

“How in hell does this exist?”

 

“Man, question-magee, hold yer horses now. All will be answered in time. You yerself told me that.” He moved over to the huge center machine of the weird contraption and began flipping switches and clicking random glowy buttons.

 

“Who are you talking about!? There’s only one of me!”

 

“Oh not in time or space there isn’t. I would know, I met every single one of em’.”

 

“How!?”

 

“With my Tardis of course. And yours too, but- oops! Spoilers! Sorry bout’ that. Mark told me not to do that, but eh he knew I would anyways.”

 

I mentally panicked. This man is insane! He must’ve drugged me or something or that waiter put something in my coffee!

 

“Which one!? The one with red hair or the one with an eyepatch and a hook for a hand!?”

 

“The red haired one. Though it’s more faded now...hm I should remind him to touch it up soon.”

 

“I was kidding!”

 

“Ha, ha, and I’m not!”

 

The machine started bumping around and making an awful whooshing sound. I held onto the railings for dear life as Jack beamed and chanted random words with excitement.

 

“Come on baby, take us somewhere fun!”

 

“AAAAHHHHH!!!!!”

  
And that’s how I met the Doctor. He might of never told me his actual name, but Doctor works just fine and I realized after we met that I wasn't wasting my time that day, I was using my time _very_   wisely.


	6. Hi....I'm Really Sorry.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an authors note for those who care

So....When I say what I'm about to say, don't think I'm abandoning this or anything...I just want to say this to all Septiplier shippers out there

 

Septiplier is a SHIP- A FAKE pairing between either fictional or non-fictional people/characters. 

So, now that that's clear I also want to say that I'm starting to understand that our community is turning into Felix's comment section in 2014. And I'm also understanding the situation between Mark and Jack as of late.......I feel horrible for those two. 

I have a couple more One-shots in the drafting stage (Meaning: Still being written; incomplete) So, no I' not gonna stop writing these, but I do feel kinda guilty for doing so, now that I've learned of what this all has become. From this point on, my one shots are not gonna be like they use to and won't be as intense as the first ones were. This is gonna sound horrifying for you guys, but it means in all honesty that there's ultimately gonna be less........shipping going on and more story and plot from now on. If that doesn't suit your taste then go elsewhere for your Septiplier dosage of the day because I want to start respecting my hero's a lot more in this community. I really care a lot for those goofballs and if my stories or anybody eleses is making their friendship harder to maintain than it already is then I will do whatever I can to keep it together with what little help I can give. I don't want them to stop being friends because of what disrespectful fans of this place have done. I know I'm over reacting most likely, but you don't understand the love I feel for those guys. So, if you understand my choices from here on out then please have a mug of hot cocoa cause you rock! But if you're getting all pissy at me then screw off you disrespectful twat. And if you're in between or don't read this then, bye for now, have fun wondering why my stories are longer and less septipliery.


	7. Unlucky Heros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack isn't one to be the damsel in distress, but in this situation I don't think he has a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I left, got a huge test next week and this week I had so much work to do from school. Anywho, so enjoy this Request, requested by anonymous....wish I could give a name, but this is what they asked and I did my best. 
> 
> -What if jack got kidnapped and Mark had to rescue him? Poor Jackie boy is scared the kidnappers will hurt him.
> 
> Random Advice for Today: If you feel uninspired to do something, don't do it. Go do something you feel you belong with and actually want to pursue.

 

 

Jack’s hands were tied to the wooden chair tightly as he struggled to break free. The chair attached to him wobbled as he squirmed. His eyes dilated as his kidnappers grew nearer while he sweated anxiously. Each took out  a knife, positioned themselves at sensitive parts of his body and drew the knives across his skin delicately. He hissed as the pain set in, making the kidnappers smirk in victory. Where was your hero when you needed him?

 

***

 

Mark scaled the dingy walls of the building, cringing every time he touched a single brick. He was kind of a germaphobe, but his fears of getting severely sick weren’t gonna stop him from rescuing his boyfriend. He jumped a bit as the bricks became easier to grab and finally made it to an open window. 

 

_ You’d think if they’d try kidnapping my boyfriend they’d also think to tighten the security. _

 

Mark climbed through it swiftly and entered into blackness with a single light hanging in the center of a huge room. He perked up his ears to hear for his lover, but all he heard were demeaning footsteps obviously not belonging to a certain Irishman.

 

A figure appeared out of the blackness casting Mark a devilish grin. 

 

“Where is he?” He growled through bared teeth.

 

“Oh don’t worry he’s perfectly fine.” The shadow man gargled.

 

A screeching noise, like something rubbing against metal, got closer and closer to the two. It was an ear raking sound almost too horrible to bare, but as Mark studied the direction the sound was coming from he could just make out in the dim glow from the single a tied up Jackaboy with blood pouring down each and every inch of his body.

 

“YOU LIAR!” He screamed as he jumped down to kick the shit out of his new arch nemesis. 

 

Jack squirmed and lolled his head side to the side seeing the approaching figure of Mark. He quickly lifted his head with puffy eyes and sore muscles and tried calling out to him.

 

“Ma-mark!” 

 

He stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“Don-don’t come any closer! He’s hiding some-” A swift kick was brought to his jaw as he fell to the floor groaning at the intense pain now forming into that of a bruise.

 

Mark instantly lunged forward at the man and tackled him to the ground, bringing the assassin's knife he always hid in his boots to his neck. 

 

“Now you listen, you’re gonna let me and my boyfriend go quietly or this whole scene is gonna get very, very  _ bloody _ .” He breathed through clenched teeth. “And if you do,  _ maybe _ I _ won’t  _ kill you and your entire gang!”

 

When he didn’t get a response the knife shaved a layer of skin off the guys neck and left one little red scar underneath his jaw. Mark didn’t care if he killed the guy or not, he was gonna pay. 

 

_ How dare you hurt my Jackaboy!  _

 

The man didn’t seem scared nor angry, he just smirked with pride. It was as if this man wasn’t human. His proud expression only egged Mark on to kill him faster, but he would never get that chance. Mark bit his tongue and rolled over to clench his side as his chest burned in agony. 

 

He only heard the screams of Jack and a gunshot before passing out after one final breath. 


	8. Quick update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author note!!!!!!~

Hi all my FF readers, I'm letting you all know for the last chapter of this set of One-shots I'm gonna take one request. Which ever I find the most creative or cool will be written into a full fledged story. (You could say its a biased contest with me as the judge) Any who, please leave all your story ideas in the comments of this chapter and I shall gladly write it for whoever wins! (I guess I'll give this "Contest" till Valentines Day.) So, everybody get to working with your creative side and I'll see all you in February!

**Author's Note:**

> RANDOM ADVICES ARE COOL! You should leave those.....its a daily thing so I suggest you start coming here everyday....from now on.....for the rest of your life. *Thumbs up*


End file.
